Children with congenital malformations are studied in relation to specific behavior problems and patterms of cognitive abilities. Data on major and minor congenital malformations, patterns of cognitive abilities and childhood disorders from the Perinatal Callaborative Project are examined. This systematic analysis of congenital malformations and patterns of congenital abilities which might be related to various behavior problems has only recently started. Preliminary analyses suggest that there are basic brain and behavior relationships. Particular types of congenital malformations were highly correlated with specific behavior disorders.